


打架

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	打架

“放开我。”

“不放。”朴珍荣在林在范怀里挣扎起来，一把推开了他。

“林在范我告诉你，我这剧本还没看透呢，你别烦我。”说着理了理身上的衣服，转身准备回房间，谁知道林在范一下跳到朴珍荣的背上。朴珍荣吓了一跳，但是立马反应过来，张嘴对着林在范的胳膊就是一口。朴珍荣用的力气很大，痛的林在范从背上跳下来，捂着胳膊上的牙印连连退了好几步才站定。还没来得及看自己的伤口，就看到朴珍荣朝自己扑过来，小腹猝不及防被踹了一脚。屁股摔到瓷砖地板上，还没来得及喊痛，朴珍荣一下子扑到自己身上，两条腿打开坐在林在范腰上。林在范想翻身起来，结果身上的人一把揪住自己的头发，另外一只手抓住林在范的小尾指，用力往手背的方向掰。林在范痛的两条腿直扑腾，连眼泪都快逼出来了，惨叫了好几声，朴珍荣这下没咬着牙了，扬起一边的嘴角，一脸得意。

“错了没？”

林在范哪里是容易就范的主，用另一只存活的手抓住朴珍荣揪着自己刘海的手腕，朴珍荣看他竟然还想反抗，抓住头毛的力气又大了两分，林在范又是连着几声惨叫：“妈的，你给我放手，老子的发际线！”

就在朴珍荣准备拽下对方的几根头毛让他不能再嚣张的时候，大门被打开了。勾肩搭背的两个人正在玄关换鞋，抬头看见客厅地板上正以不能言说的姿势纠缠在一起的两个人的时候，思考了片刻，两个人衣服虽然有点凌乱，但是好歹都还健在，看这手部的细节和挑选的位置，应该不是在进行某些不可描述的事情，那过去问侯两句应该是没有问题的吧。

“你们两个是在打架吗？”

王嘉尔蹲到两个人旁边，仔细观察着朴珍荣的手部动作以及林在范脸上痛苦的表情，最后得出一个结论。

“所以…在范哥，你现在是打输了吗？”

把两个人换下来的鞋子摆正，段宜恩也走到王嘉尔的旁边，把蹲在地下的人拉起来带进自己怀里。缓缓地说：“其实我早就猜到两个人要是干架的话会是这种情况了 只是…”

说着用食指指指林在范被朴珍荣拽在手里的头发，“啧啧…没想到在范的下场会这么惨。”

说完无视林在范哀怨的眼神，搂着怀里的人朝自己的房间走去了。林在范还想说点什么，就听见响亮的摔门声和反锁声。

林在范收回眼神，看着还跨坐在自己身上的人，以及再次感受到的毛发牵扯着头皮的痛，再脑补一下此时正在房间内的两个人，林在范真的觉得委屈。自己不就是想趁着其他成员们都不在的时候和自己的小男朋友亲热亲热嘛，现在扯着老子的发际线和小尾指算是怎么回事。他松开抓着朴珍荣手腕的手，咬着牙说出“我错了”三个字。脸上的表情垮下来，满眼的哀怨。朴珍荣看到林在范这副样子 估摸着是身下的人不开心了，自己要看剧本是真的，但是刚刚做的一切可都没有要真的伤害对方的想法，就是闹着玩，现在估计林在范是伤心了。松开手，还顺了顺林在范的刘海，把摊在地板上的人拉起来。

“干嘛 真生气啦？”

说着歪着头去看林在范的表情，什么嘛，打一巴掌再给个甜枣。林在范想你这可比一巴掌疼多了，而且这甜枣也不甜啊。

“有你这么对自己男朋友的吗？我不过才抱你一下…”

“我这不是跟你开玩笑的嘛，我都没怎么用力…”

林在范佯装生气的样子，瞪着眼咬着牙。“我不管 你要补偿我。”说着伸手揽过朴珍荣的腰往自己的方向带，朴珍荣这下算是看出对面人的小伎俩了，但也不在意。

“现在宿舍可不止我们两个呢。”朴珍荣奶音泛滥，朝那两人的房间方向努努下巴。

“他们两个忙着呢，哪有时间理我们。”林在范说完就把人往房间带。

 

门被关上，林在范返身回来的时候朴珍荣啪地一声把灯打开了，挣脱了林在范的怀抱走到桌子前的椅子旁坐下来，随手拿起一本书翻起来。

“你说嘉尔和Mark哥为什么不搬回去一起住啊？其实他们那个房间整理一下还是可以住人的。”

林在范把人拉起来自己坐下来又把人按在自己腿上，双手从后面环住身上人的细腰，鼻子贴着朴珍荣的后颈磨蹭。

“那你什么时候搬来跟我一起住？”

朴珍荣把书合上放回桌上，拿下环着自己的手，转过身看着林在范说：“我跟你说认真的。”

林在范的手又贴上朴珍荣的后颈，把人按向自己，先是轻舔柔软的薄唇，又含着下唇吮吸，舌头轻巧的探进口腔。灵活地卷吸淘气的小舌，舌头扫过整齐的牙齿，手又加了几分力，恨不得把人揉进自己身体里。舌头不断在人嘴里搅动，口水交汇发出渍渍水声，朴珍荣呼吸都加重了几分，轻推了对方一把。林在范这才又轻舔了一下嘴唇离开，看着喘着粗气的朴珍荣说：“ 我也很认真。”

嘴角像是快咧到耳朵根，手从衣服下摆处伸进去，贴上朴珍荣紧实的后背。林在范的手很冷，冻得朴珍荣一哆嗦，又往上摩梭，绕到身前，捏上朴珍荣胸前的红豆，用食指和拇指慢慢揉搓。时不时轻扯，朴珍荣止不住发出闷哼声。林在范另一只手开始解朴珍荣衬衫的纽扣

“怎么在宿舍还穿衬衫，多不方便。”

舌头舔袛脖颈，又含住耳垂轻咬，热气全都吐在朴珍荣的脖子上，激得朴珍荣一抖。又感觉到身下人的欲望抵着自己，想站起来，谁知道直接被林在范一把抱起来放到身后的床上，蹬掉拖鞋，压到朴珍荣身上。

“你说了要补偿我的。”

伸手继续解衬衫的扣子，朴珍荣抓住林在范的手，“那你先去把灯关了。”

林在范看身下人的脸已经泛上一层红晕，忍不住调笑，“不要，你知道你被我操的时候多好看吗？”说完低头含住右侧的红豆，慢慢研磨，舌头描绘出乳珠的形状又大力吮吸。抬眼看身下人的反应，朴珍荣蹙着眉，咬着下唇，脸红到了脖子跟，但又不肯在嘴巴上服输。

“那你被我摁在地上打的时候可难看了。”

林在范不恼反笑，又堵上朴珍荣的嘴巴，轻咬下唇，手伸向身下，隔着裤子描绘朴珍荣的欲望。

“我那是让着你啊，小珍荣…等一下你可别求饶。”

将裤子褪到膝盖处，手伸进内裤里握住已经精神奕奕的分身，用拇指揉搓阴茎，又用食指刮骚玲口 上下套弄，朴珍荣舒服得呻吟出声。眯着眼双手环上林在范的脖子，内裤也被林在范的另一只手扯下，连同外裤一起丢到床下。没有了内裤的束缚，林在范更加卖力伺候身下的人。没多久朴珍荣就呻吟一声释放了出来，白浊弄脏了林在范还没来得及脱掉的上衣，朴珍荣脱力的蜷在林在范怀里低喘，林在范索性将自己剥了个精光。

从床头柜摸出润滑剂，挤了一些在手上，探向已经微湿的后穴，放入一指。嘴唇又从朴珍荣的小腹一路向上，伸出舌头舔袛，在水印处留下一个个印记。手指和着润滑剂在温暖的甬道里轻轻搅动，冰冷的手指在甬道里摄取温度，这给朴珍荣带来了与以往不同的快感。

“嗯…你的手好冷。”

林在范加了一指，开始在甬道里抽插起来，一深一浅，还时不时用指甲刮骚内壁。朴珍荣难耐得很，收缩内壁督促身上的人加快速度，林在范感觉自己的下身涨得难受极了。又加了一指，开始在后穴里加快速度扩张，抽出手指换上自己的分身抵上已经完全湿透的入了，等完全进入时两个人都舒服得叹了口气。林在范开始慢慢抽插起来，整根没入，又整根抽出。朴珍荣双腿勾住林在范的腰，林在范加大了力度，顶得朴珍荣只能发出断断续续的呻吟声，前面又被林在范抓在手里上下撸动，前后夹击的快感逼出了朴珍荣的眼泪，环上林在范的脖子抽泣，林在范知道身下的人快到顶点了，扶着朴珍荣的腰加快了速度，抽插十几下后朴珍荣尖叫着射了出来，缩紧内壁，激得林在范差点也交代了，喘得更厉害了。

林在范抹了一把浊液到朴珍荣胸前，又把人翻过去从后面进入，大开大合地操干起来。朴珍荣还没从高潮的余韵里反应过来又迎来了更甚的快感，哑着嗓子

“嗯…我明天…啊…要进组呢…”

林在范感觉自己快到了，把朴珍荣的腰扶起，找到更合适的角度就大力顶弄起来。

“林在范…哈…你慢点…啊…”

没多久林在范低吼一声也射了出来，精液洒在朴珍荣的内里，烫得朴珍荣一个激灵，只能射出稀释的爱液，蜷缩在林在范的怀里调整呼吸。林在范亲亲朴珍荣的额头，“明天拍戏是不是要下水，注意点，要是感冒了我可饶不了你。”

说完把朴珍荣汗湿的刘海拨弄到耳后，“知道了，可是明天在水下是拍吻戏耶。”

林在范收回手，猛地坐起来，黑着脸：“你说什么？你再说一遍！”

朴珍荣也不慌张：“你先别激动，我这不是在跟你报备嘛，这可不能怪我…”朴珍荣还想说什么，结果林在范一把把人抱起，“诶 你干嘛？”

“洗澡。”

朴珍荣在林在范怀里挣扎起来，“那你拿套干嘛！”

 

 

完。  
别骂了 我最最开始的文是这样的 在改了...


End file.
